Trusting Christmas Again
by IGoTeeHee
Summary: "I hate Christmas"  Christmas is always the best holiday of the year, well that's what she use to think. When Masaya broke her heart hard, suicide was her answer. Yet Lettuce & Pudding come a long way to help, but only one person can save her IxK PxT LxP


**A/N: Yea, my first TMM x-mas fanfic (and a long one), hope you enjoy it! C= Merry X-mas!**

"It's over…"

The redhead bowed her head in sadness, not wanting to look at the shock and sadness in her boyfriend, well _ex_-boyfriend eyes.

"Ichigo…why?" asked Masaya.

"I don't love you anymore," she whispered.

And with that she ran away from him, from the park into the forest that was right next to it. She didn't stop running until she was deep in the forest away from that two-timer. She fell to her knees, her hands covering her hazel eyes that were now filled with sad tears.

"I hate Christmas," she muttered.

_Flashback_

_A happy redhead was skipping down the road humming a song she once knew when she was young. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend, the one she loved the most; today it was their 7__th__ monsthary and Masaya was going to take her somewhere special. It was also special because it was Christmas, the best holiday of all! She saw the bench where she and Masaya usually sits, but unfortunately the seat was taken: a girl with long chocolate brown hair tied up two plaits, she was wearing a red tank top with a white bunny on it and a white shirt that reached below her knees. She was also wearing a white furry jacket as well, probably because of the cold weather. It looked as if she was waiting for someone, like she was on a date._

_Well, I'll just stay here until he comes besides I'm-_

_Her thoughts stopped when she saw the girl's date: Masaya. Ichigo saw that the girl hugged Masaya, afterwards looking into each other's eye and kissed, but not like any kiss, it was full of passion and love. Ichigo was dumbstruck, like lightening struck her._

"_Masay-a?"_

_She waited until their date was over, she walked up to him her head bent in sorrow and betrayal._

"_It's over," _

It was almost evening, and everyone in Café Mew Mew was worried; Ichigo hasn't arrived from her date with Masaya, even her parents called up to see if she was there.

"Gawd, where's Ichigo?" said Ryou furiously.

"It's probably a long date na no da! Besides it's their 7th monsthary and Christmas na no da! Exclaimed Pudding happily.

"But it's kind of late Pudding-san, even her parents are worried sick about her," said Lettuce.

"Well, it's like her always being late for almost everything!" said Mint.

Zakuro looked at her little fan, not really agreeing with her but nodded in agreement, Mint glowed with pride. Zakuro then looked at Ryou who had a worried face pinned on him.

"What do you think may have cause Ichigo to be late Shirogane?" she asked.

But no reply came from him, she seemed a surprise; usually he would answer knowing the answer or not.

"Shirogane?" she repeated.

Ryou walked up to a window and looked at it, his arms behind him. There's going to be a storm soon, seeing that the clouds were getting a bit dark and the winds was making quite a sound. He turned around to look at Pudding and Lettuce who were now looking at him with concern looks on their faces.

"Shirogane-san, me and Pudding-san has decided to go look for Ichigo," said Lettuce sternly.

Ryou seemed a bit shocked; there's no way he'll let them go outside, sure to find Ichigo but not in this weather.

"I'm sorry Lettuce, but no it's too dangerous to find her in this weather," he replied a bit sad.

"What na no da? You mean we can't go na no da?" asked Pudding.

"Yes, Pudding you are correct," he replied.

"Shirogane-san, Ichigo will suffer from this weather, sure she's strong and all but there's no way she can survived this," said Lettuce.

Ryou widen his eyes, he knew that Lettuce was speaking the truth and she seemed more confident. He looked at the others to see they're seal of approval: Keiichiro smiled, Mint nodded, Pudding was doing the puppy dog eyes and Zakuro nodded.

"We're mews mews after all Shirogane," said Zakuro.

Ryou chuckled before smiling. He looked at the others who were smiling confidently, he nodded at them.

"Pudding, Lettuce go find Ichigo, me, Zakuro, Mint and Keiichiro will be in the lab to detect her mew signal hopefully we might track her in this storm," he said.

"Tokyo Mew Mew go!"

"Hai!" they cried in unison.

Ichigo was covered by snow by now, her arms and legs were shaking wildly. Unfortunately she wasn't wearing that much winter clothes so she shivered a lot, whilst that Lettuce and Pudding wrapped themselves with winter clothes and brought a bag for Ichigo in case they found her. They were in the park where Ichigo and Masaya use to go but saw no sign of her anywhere.

"Maybe they didn't come here Lettuce onee-chan!" called Pudding.

Lettuce looked at her and shook her head, despite the wind was blowing so hard and the snow was falling on them like a hailstorm.

"No, they always come here Pudding, come on let's check for clues!" she called loud enough for Pudding to hear.

They searched and searched everywhere, Lettuce even had the strength to dig under the snow for clues but she gave up in defeat. She sighed but she didn't stop.

"Lettuce onee-chan look over there! I can see something!" called an excited Pudding.

She pointed to a branch which was rustling in the wind, it was holding something long and pick attached to a yellow… dot? Lettuce ran up to it and examined it: It was Ichigo's bell that Masaya gave to her. Pudding soon ran up to Lettuce.

"What is it na no da?" asked Pudding breathlessly.

"It's Ichigo's bell," replied Lettuce.

She looked straight ahead to see a forest, a deep and dark forest.

"She must have gone through the forest," she said firmly.

Pudding looked at her as if she has gone mad; this wasn't the same Lettuce she knew before.

"Are you sure na no da?" she asked.

"I'm sure, there's no other explanation I can think of how it could end up here," she replied clutching the bell.

Pudding looked at her again, not really certain but agreed with her; there was no other reason she can't think of how the bell could have got there.

"Well okay, let's go before the storm gets worst na no da!"

"I hate Christmas,"

The wind howled louder and harsher while the snow dropped on her heavily. Ichigo looked paler and was shivering a lot; she was losing a lot of heat. Her teeth chattered as well. She looked back at the trees, looking back at her memories. The time when she first asked Masaya, the time when she fought against her first chimera animal, the time when she was fighting along with her friends as well as team mates, the time when she turned into a cat, the time when she had her first kiss… Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone calling her name. No! There was no way someone was searching for her in this weather; it was far too dangerous.

"Ichigo!"

She turned around to the direction where her name was called; surely she must be imagining things. She turned her head around and focused on one thing: death. She was sure she was going to die this time. She muttered a little prayer before closing her eyes and –

"Ichigo onee-chan!"

Ichigo turned around, she was sure she heard it this time and no doubt it was Pudding.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo onee-chan!"

Lettuce and Pudding were already near to Ichigo; Pudding could see Ichigo's maroon-red hair. They were on the verge of collapsing or fainting but Lettuce was feeling confident that she urged Pudding and herself to not give up.

"Lettuce onee-chan…"

Lettuce looked at the young girl, her eyelids were closing and her teeth were chattering. Lettuce widens her eyes.

"Pudding? Pudding! Pudding come on, don't give up yet; we're almost there I can feel it, please Pudding-san," she said, gently shaking her by the shoulders.

Lettuce soon felt her eyelids closing, but she tried to fought it unfortunately it didn't work. She too was also going to collapse, along Pudding. She opened her eyes one more time, and saw the air ripple around them before collapsing.

Ichigo was now sure she had heard Lettuce's voice. She tried standing up but her legs didn't support her enough. She tried using her hands but it still didn't work. She gave up; there was no way she'll survive. She looked around to see a dash of green and a blob of yellow. It was definitely Lettuce and Pudding; she smiled before closing her eyes. She felt the air rippled around her and pair of strong, warm arms hugging her.

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo fluttered her eyes open; it took her a minute to realize where she was: In the alien's ship. But wait? She's still alive? She sighed of relief, but wonder who could have save her. She looked down to see she was on a bed, in a small room.

"What the? How on earth-

"Oh, you're awake koneko-chan?"

Ichigo shot her head up; she knew that voice, Kisshu's. She saw he was standing near the doorway holding a tray with a bowl on it and a wet towel. He had some white stuff on him but she decided to ignore that.

"Kisshu?" she squeaked.

"I see your voice is still hoarse, probably from that blizzard," he said. "Here take this, Pai said that you, humans, take these when you're sick right?"

Kisshu walked up to the bed, and sat down so Ichigo can take a look. It was chicken soup. She looked at him.

'Why is he being nice all of a sudden?' she thought.

"Um yea, thanks Kisshu, don't worry I don't need the towel; I don't have a fever," she said, taking the tray.

"Oh so that's what it's for," he said kind of grinning.

The redhead chuckled, it was sort of funny.

"Lettuce onee-chan wake up na no da!"

Lettuce woke up, feeling startled. She looked at the young girl beside her, but Pudding wasn't there. She shook her head.

"It must have been my imagination," she muttered bitterly.

"I see you're awake,"

Lettuce looked up, but no-one was there. She soon realized she was in a dark room. She checked again to see if anyone was in the room. Soon the air rippled around the bed, there was Pai floating with a tray and bowl on top of it.

"Oh, Pai-san? Wh- why am I here and where's Pudding-san?" she asked furiously.

"Please don't waste your energy, you're still a bit weak and don't worry the yellow mew's fine she's in Taruto's room," he said firmly. "Here, take this; it's meant to make you feel better right?"

Pai floated next to Lettuce and hand her the tray. Lettuce looked down at the tray: chicken soup. She smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you Pai-san," she whispered, still smiling.

She looked at Pai, who looked a bit surprise. A light shade of red filled his cheeks. Lettuce blushed as well; she'd never seen Pai blush before.

Where am I na no da?

Am I dead na no da?

The yellow mew opened her eyes wide, and looked at her surroundings.

"Where am I na no da?" she said loudly.

No reply. The little mew tried to get up, but her back felt sore so she decided it wasn't a good idea. A wave of realization hit her.

"Where's Lettuce onee-chan na no da?" she said.

She looked around for any signs of Lettuce, but she couldn't.

"Lettuce onee-chan!"

Again no reply, she tried a little louder.

"Lettuce onee-chan!"

She was on the verge to cry, she never felt so alone. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Lettuce onee-chan!"

The tears rushed down her soft cheeks, but she covered them with her hands. She sobbed harder.

"Hey, stop bawling I could hear you along the corridor,"

The little girl looked up to see her alien floating above her, holding a tray with a bowl on it {A/N: seriously how many times did I say that already?}. She blinked a few times before wiping the tears, and smiled.

"Taru-Taru!"

Her alien friend just raised a brow at her, and gave her the tray.

"Here, Pai says that you have to take it," he said.

Pudding took the tray, feeling something soft yet cold underneath the tray. What she didn't realize was that Taruto cheek was turning a dark shade of red. When she looked up, she saw Taruto's head was bent.

"Taru-Taru, are you fine na no da?" she asked softly, gently placing a hand his shoulder.

Taruto was alerted by this; he wanted to shrug her hand off, but that would be rude.

"Hey um, I'll go get a spoon, yea a spoon I'll be right back!" he hesitated.

He left Pudding there completely confused.

"I wonder what's wrong with him na no da? Besides I already have a spoon na no da!"

"Hey um Ichigo, what were you doing back there in the forest? You kind of shocked me,"

The redhead looked at the green-haired alien boy; she bent her head down not wanting Kisshu to hear the truth. Tears started to form in her eyes. One ran down her cheek; Kisshu was alerted by this and took the cat girl in his arms, slowly stroking her hair.

"Ichigo is it about that human boy?" he asked.

No reply, he looked down to see Ichigo was crying on his shirt, her sobs muffled.

"Ichigo?"

"Masaya, h- he was cheating on me! Today was our 7th monsthary and in the p-park I saw him with another girl an-and they kissed, and –

She stopped when Kisshu placed his hand on her face slowly caressing it.

"Kisshu?"

Ichigo looked up and made eye contact, hypnotized by his amber orbs. He gently wiped the tears, before he laid his head in her shoulder. Ichigo felt a bit surprise but did the same.

"Damn that bastard, he doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like you Ichigo," he said.

She widened her eyes, shocked at his words.

"Kisshu, I-I'm sorry that I didn't realize your feelings, I'm –

"I love you,"

Ichigo felt her eyes pricked with tears of joy. She gulped.

"I love you too Kisshu,"

Pai looked at the green mew, uncertain whether to keep her as hostage or to spare her life. He already saved her and Deep Blue would find out sooner or later. He sighed; this was a difficult decision. He looked examined her, she was just a mere human. But strong in battle, she'd try and help as much as possible, she was also kind and fair as well. Lettuce noticed he was looking at her, and blushed a bit.

"Um Pai-san why did you save us?" she asked.

Pai stared at her, not knowing the answer. Why did he save her? He just looked away from her, avoiding eye contact.

"I-I don't really um know but what happened was um Taruto was messing with my stuff, and when I came to check that he didn't do anything stupid, I saw that the screen had a map of your area and three red dots on it. We didn't know what it was so we checked it out- but it was you guys, you just collapsed and the little mew looked like she was dead when we came… and Ichigo, we don't know about her but Kisshu was worried about her…" he said.

Lettuce nodded, understanding what he said. Although she still didn't understand why though. Just then Pai was looking at her with a serious face.

"Well, what's your story then?" he asked.

Lettuce hesitated.

"Well, Ichigo didn't came back from her date and the weather was already bad even her parents called, so me and Pudding decided to find her, we found her bell in the park so we thought she went in the forest. We were right but then Pudding was losing her strength, I tried urging her to not to give up but it was a bit too late…" she answered.

Pai widened his eyes, so the reason she went outside in the harsh weather was to find her team mate, not only that she had become stronger than before. He tried looking at Lettuce be she was staring at something like she figured out something big, and he was right; Lettuce realized something.

"Pai-san, where's Ichigo?" she asked.

Pai tilted his head to one side; he obviously didn't know the answer. It took him a minute before he answered.

"She might be in Kisshu's room," he said finally.

Lettuce smiled, knowing her friend was alright. And strangely Pai smiled back as well.

"Oh, Taru-Taru you're back na no da!" the little girl squealed.

Her alien friend blushed mad although he wasn't sure why. But he shrugged it off. He looked at the little mew, who was smiling. He wasn't sure why he liked to see her smile, somehow it made him feel good. He smirked, but he remembered her comment.

"Gawd, you're annoying. I told you not to call me that," he said crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Taru-Taru! Oh and by the way I already finish the soup, it was great na no da! I didn't know you could cook na no da!" she said.

The young boy rolled his eyes; he doesn't know how to cook. He's a guy and guys don't cook.

"If you hadn't notice, I'm a guy and guys don't cook," he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

But the yellow mew just laughed at him, he wasn't sure why but he had a feeling he just said something stupid.

"S-sorry, Taru-Taru but _you_ as a _guy_, I c-can't r-really imagine that!" she said still laughing, clutching her flat stomach.

Taruto looked at her, feeling a bit angry. She can't see him as a guy? That really irritated him.

"Gawd, you sound like the old hag you know," he said.

Pudding felt the madness in his voice, and quickly stopped laughing. She looked at him with her big honey-like eyes.

"Sorry Taruto! I didn't mean to hurt you like that na no da!"

She quickly wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his shoulder. The little boy flushed scarlet, but felt happy at the same time. He was too nervous to hug her back but he did stroke her beautiful honey-like hair smirking.

_After a little while…_

"Ichigo!"

"Lettuce, Pudding!"

The three young girls ran up to each other and embraced each other while the aliens watched them smiling.

"We were _soo _worried about you Ichigo onee-chan na no da!" the little girl cried.

"Sorry Pudding, I wasn't in a good state. I promised it won't happen again," said Ichigo.

"I hope so Ichigo-san, or else you'll be in big trouble with us," said Lettuce.

The other chuckled.

"I guess miracles do happen in Christmas after all," she continued.

The alien boys looked at them with a curious face.

"You celebrate Christmas koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

The three girls look at the alien trio, with a curious face as well.

"Um, yea," Ichigo replied. "Why do you?"

The alien trio nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's a convenient!" she exclaimed.

"Yea…" he said smirking.

The group laughed. When they finished the boys said to wait for a while, leaving the girls still curious. When they came back, the boys told them to close their eyes. Still curious, they followed their instructions. Ichigo felt something brushed her neck, while Pudding felt something on her wrist. Lettuce, nothing really. When the aliens told them to open their eyes, they checked. Kisshu gave Ichigo an emerald-green choker with a honey-like bell attached to it, Taruto gave Pudding a charm bracelet with a monkey face in the middle. Lettuce looked at Pai, who was smiling.

"Um Pai-san, why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Ah, that's because I have to show you, your gift personally," he answered, still smiling. {A/N: Creepy}

"Well um okay," she replied.

Pai flew up to Lettuce, and teleported. When Lettuce opened her eyes, she gasped. She was above Tokyo, the blizzard had stop and now she was gazing at the view.

"Hey, let's go higher I want to show you my gift," Pai said.

"Um, okay but it seems a long way from down here…"

Pai understood, what she meant; she was afraid of him dropping her. He tightened his grip; he was holding her bridal style. He was kind of surprise that she was fine with that.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you," he said gently.

Lettuce nodded. He flew higher, Lettuce looked down at the view still wondering what was his gift to her was.

"Okay look down now," said Pai.

She looked down at the view, and gasp, now realizing his gift. The colors of the city were transformed into one sentence:

"I love you, will you be mine? Love Pai".

Lettuce looked at Pai, who was blushing harder then before. She smiled, lift her face to his and brushed her lips against his cheek. She pulled away a bit and blushed. Pai, who was utterly surprise yet happy, smiled, a true genuine smile.

"Hey Kisshu?"

"Yes, koneko-chan?" replied the green-haired alien.

Ichigo looked at him, looking for the correct words to ask him.

"Well, I was um wondering if you're um free this um Monday?" she asked fiddling with her fingers.

"Well, I think so, why do you ask?" he answered.

"Well, if you want to, um can you be my um date for the-

"Okay,"

Ichigo looked at him, surprise that he accepted her request. She smiled, happy. Kisshu looked down to see his favorite koneko-chan smiling. At him. He smiled as well and wrapped one arm around her waist causing Ichigo to blush a bit- she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were out in the park that Ichigo loved so much and were sitting on the grass. She held the bell that Kisshu gave her and closed her eyes.

"Hey, lovebirds cut that out!"

They both looked to see who shouted that: Taruto, with Pudding at his side… holding his hands but Taruto didn't seem to mind, he actually like it.

"Lovebirds? What about you midget? How's your relationship with yellow mew?" Kisshu asked smirking causing Ichigo to giggle.

Taruto's face flushed a light red color, but he still didn't let go of Pudding's hand instead he use it wrap Pudding's shoulder causing her to blush. He winked at the yellow mew.

"Would you call me a guy know?" he whispered.

Pudding was a bit lost for words but nodded her head.

"Hey midget, you still you haven't answered my question?" Kisshu called.

The little alien chuckled and winked.

"Don't worry it's great! Right Pudding?" he answered.

Pudding nodded.

"What about yours Kisshu onii-chan na no da?" Pudding called.

Kisshu's smirk droop; he wasn't sure. Sure Ichigo had asked him out but maybe she might regret it and cancel it. Just then Ichigo had realize that Kisshu hadn't answer Pudding's question. He must have thought that she didn't loved him yet, and that kind of hurt her.

_Well I'll just show him I do then_

"Yea, our relationship is doing great as well!" she called smiling.

The green-haired alien looked down his koneko-chan who smiling at him, her face glowing underneath the moonlight.

"Right Kisshu?" she whispered playfully.

The alien smiled, he lean his face close to hers, closing his eyes, he brushed his lips against her soft lips. Ichigo hadn't really expected it but kissed him back. When she pulled away she looked the young couple who was backing away from them.

"Hey don't leave yet! Join us!" she called.

The young couple looked at each other and nodded. They ran up to where they were sitting and joined them. Taruto copied what Kisshu was doing which made Kisshu smirked.

"Not bad midget," he whispered.

But the young alien rolled his eyes. Just then beautiful colors, shade of soft pink, green, blue and orange filled up the sky, the couple watched in awe, not wanting to take their eyes off it, even for a second. Soon Pai and Lettuce met up with them watching the view.

"Aurora huh? Now there's something you don't see in Japan," whispered Lettuce.

"Yea…"

The couples stayed there watching the aurora, thinking the same thought.

_I love Christmas…_

**A/N: Omg, done! Took me about 2 days to finish this, sorry about the tenses, not really good at it! And also there might be some missing words, sorry again! Anyway I know I said this a couple of times (well I think) but Merry Christmas and have a great holiday! Merry Christmas! C=**


End file.
